Missing
by hefalump
Summary: When someone is forgotten, they ussually try to forget. But Peter wasn't that smart. All he wanted was to be remebered, or even loved. Is that such a crime.


This is a story to the song 'missing' by Evanescence.

"Peter please, your almost 13." Mrs. Edenton sat elegantly in the drawing room chair. She showed no emotion toward there fight. In fact she rarely ever showed any emotion toword Peter.

"Well maybe if you took much notice of me I would listen to you once in awhile!" Peter stomped out of the room like a three year old that didn't get a lollypop.

Mrs. Edenton sighed deeply and slouched down in her chair. There wasn't much she could do. It was true; she never really took much notice of Peter. He was always so difficult to handle that she soon showed him no feeling at all. He was always too proud and stubborn to listen to any one.

"Darling," Mr. Edenton comforted her. "He'll learn someday."

"Yes but he needs to learn now." Mrs. Edenton was very persistent. She wanted to impress everyone who walked the planet.

"Darling," Mr. Edenton was the type who was gentle but stern in his ways.

"No darling," Mrs. Edenton interrupted rudely. "I don't think you are grasping the importance of the matter, if our son doesn't grow up soon then we will be frowned upon as **bad** parents." Mrs. Edenton knew the word 'bad' would hit a nerve in Mr. Edenton. And she was right. Mr. Edenton's face scrunched up and his eyes turned to slits like he had smelt a rotten egg. If there was one thing that Mr. Edenton couldn't stand was being called bad or for that matter any thing negative.

"Baad." Mr. Edenton slurred slightly. His eye gave a slight twitch. He couldn't stand the thought. It was too much for his sweet heart. "You know what honey, I completely understand. It is time for Peter to grow up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Intently listening from the safety of his room. Peter sat up in bed. His ears hearing every sound his parents made in the drawing room.

"I recon he should work in an office." Peter heard Mrs. Edenton say proudly.

Peter's heart sank. "An office?" he whispered. "I don't want to work in an office, nor do want to grow up!" Peters soft whispered had turned into a loud shout. Which was bound to rouse his parents. Sure enough there was a rustling of feet from below. Peter thought quick and jumped out the window into the vine, which was crawling up the side of the house. Peter chooses a hiding place and waited for his parents to come into the room and find him gone. He wanted to see the grief and guilt in their eyes. He wanted to hurt them for all the pain they had stricken upon him. He waited, and waited. After what seemed like ages but was really only 5 minutes. Peter slipped from the vine. They didn't care about him. They didn't even come to him when he screamed. _Maybe they didn't hear it?_ Peter thought. But this mere thought was taken over when his stronger half said _they heard it, who couldn't. It was loud enough for the neighbours to hear. Come on, they don't care lets go. _Peter took a last hopeful look before running off into the streets.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe some day you'll look up__  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"__Isn't something missing?"__  
You won't cry for my absence, I know-__  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant…?__  
Am I so insignificant…?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Peter had been gone for a few weeks from that heart breaking night. On that night he had ran to Kensington gardens. The grass was covered in dew from the night's mist, the trees illuminated in the moonlight, and a little ball of light was hovering in the tree. Slowly and steadily Peter had walked toward that bright light. Then when e got their he was taken aback when it let out a faint tinkle of bells. The ball stopped shaking slightly and peter saw what it really was. It was a fairy, small but beautiful. The fairy knew that the boy did not understand her language. So ever so faintly it spoke human. The fairy spoke of a magical land where you never grow old and never die, a land where impossible becomes possible. Peter was hypnotized; it was all he had ever wished for. "Where is it?" he had said his head looking around for a door or something. "Second t the right and straight on till morning." The fairy had answered back her tiny finger pointing to the sky. Peter oh course was confused. How was he expected to get to the sky with out flying? "Then how do we get there?"

"fly of course, how else"

Peters face was illuminated in joy. The fairy hovered over peter and bits of her sparkling dust that surrounded her fell on to him. "Think happy." She spoke with complete joy. And Peter soared off into the sky. Not knowing that there where sever consequences

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.__  
Though I'd die to know you love me,__  
I'm all alone.__  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Peter grew lonely in the un ageing land and returned back to his parents. But when he reached there he was shocked. The window had been bared shut. And in his mothers' arms was a new baby. She lay there sleeping peacefully the baby unaware of its ware abouts sleeping as well. Then ever so slightly and silently her mouth moved. Such a little word she said, but to Peter it meant so much. "Peter," she said in a faint whisper. Peter's heart leapt and he rose a few inches off the ground. _Say it again, _he thought. _Say it again and I will come back home. Only child or not I'll be back home. _But unfortunately even though he waited so long, she did not say it. She did not love him. And that was it. Peter was gone not to return ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

. That night there was a baby shower for the new born. Any body who was any body was there, welcoming the blessing. Mrs. Edenton sat on her bed. Her corset was digging painfully into her sides. "Oh how I hate parties." She whispered. "If only we had not discarded Peter this would not be happening." _No!_ She thought_ peter is gone, he's not coming back. What is done is done and I must move on._

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.__  
I know what you do to yourself,__  
I breathe deep and cry out:_  
"_Isn't something missing?__  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Poor Peter, he wept on his bed. The pain inside him was worse than any sword could thrust upon him. Every night he would have nightmares. Then when he wakes he screams form them. They hunted him. The images would not escape his mind. As much as he wanted them gone, they would not. Tinkerbell (the fairy which had found him in Kensington gardens) hovered above him. She was tinkerling loudly. She felt useless. There was nothing she could do. Peter's screams pieced her ears. She couldn't take the agony of listening. So she hurried as fast as her tiny wings could beat into the fairy hide out. She asked for the help, guidance and/or wisdom of the Queen fairy. With out much delay they gave her a special potion bottle. It was filled with dark metallic blue dust. "Sprinkle a bit over Peter, then the rest over the island," the magnanimous fairy queen said. "It will make him forget, and then any other human who comes to this land."

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.__  
And if I sleep just to dream of you__  
And wake with out you there,__  
Isn't something missing?__  
Isn't something…_

A/N soz about the kensington gardens thing, it got just a bit mixxed up.hope you like it. reveiw if you want.


End file.
